Breaking His Fall
by Deadly Vesper
Summary: Wolfram had always been there for him. He’d had followed him when he didn’t think he was there. He’d saved him whenever he’d needed saving. And he’d noticed. He just never did anything.


**Breaking His Fall.  
**

**Nov. 05, 2008  
**

**Prologue: A King Size Mattress**

He had stopped crying. He lay in his narrow bed, eyes closed, his face pale in the moonlight. Occasionally a tremor would run down the length of his body. He clutched the bed sheets, pulling them tight under his chin. He had never experienced loss before. The emotion left him weak. A dreadful heaviness inside weighed his body down; a feeling that his liquid blood had turned to lead. The boy curled himself into a ball; his small attempt to block out the world. He stayed there a long time. How many hours passed? He had no way of knowing; the days had been a timeless eternity. He slept there, enduring the loss, frightened by his loneliness.

Until something caused him to open his red rimmed eyes once more. Wolfram sat on the edge of his bed watching him intently. Yuri sat up in his bed and looked at him with empty eyes.  
"Wolfram." Yuri mumbled tiredly.  
"Move over." he commanded.  
"Could you sleep in you room tonight?" Yuri asked timidly.  
"I tried but who could sleep with all the noise you're making?" he said with a smirk. "Can't you be depressed silently? Honestly, your crying has been keeping the entire castle up."  
"Shut up!" Yuri bristled.  
Wolfram chuckled, "It's alright, you're a wimp so everyone empathizes." Yuri was too tired to argue.  
"Wolf please." he whispered softly. That's when Wolfram realized that he was more upset than he'd initially had thought. He raked his fingers through his blonde curly hair. Yuri clutched his blanket; a sadness, like no other, filled him. He wanted Wolfram to disappear; he was losing his composure, and he couldn't allow himself to cry in front of him. Wolfram frowned.  
"Yuri, it's ok_"  
"Conrad's gone." His façade of strength finally broke; he let his tears fall. Before he realized it, before his words faded, Wolfram's hand was clamped around his wrist and his breath was a on his neck. He let out a loud yelp of surprise and tried to pull away. Wolfram gently pulled him back by his wrist; his other hand caressed his cheek. He tried to wipe away his tears that wouldn't stop falling.  
"Don't worry, you're not alone. I'm here." When he didn't respond, he repeated, "I'm here. Everything is going to be ok." Yuri broke free from his grasp.  
"Conrad is dead, and it's all my fault." his voice wavered. " He died trying to protect me. They cut off his arm and killed him. " Once again, he felt his heart plunge into sorrow. "I let him die."  
"Yuri,_"  
"How am I suppose to protect Shin Makoku when I couldn't even save Conrad?" He turned his back to him and wrapped the covers around him. For a long moment they were silent.

"Conrad's not dead." Wolfram whispered. "I know it. He'd never be defeated by some Big Cimaron soldiers." Yuri wanted to believe him. There was something about Wolfram that made him keep hoping that things might be different? He held back his tears and studied him. He seemed at a loss with words.  
"Believe in him, Yuri."  
Yuri did.  
"Thanks, Wolfram."

They laid in the bed together, on the pillows and under the blankets, in their own little world. They talked about old times. Happier times. They let their guards down and for the first time they were themselves. Just two teenagers afraid of the future. They talked for hours. When Yuri spoke, he looked wistful and happy, his stupid grin sliding up on his face. Wolfram listened with pure admiration.  
"I love you, Yuri." Wolfram whispered in his sweet voice.  
"Eh!" Yuri actually blushed. His comment caught him off guard.  
"Is it such a shock?" he said, resting his head on Yuri chest. Yuri wiggled uncomfortable. Suddenly their close proximity was making him very nervous.  
"Eh." he repeated.  
"Go to sleep idiot."  
Wolfram had always been there for him. He'd had followed him when he didn't think he was there. He'd saved him whenever he'd needed saving. And he'd noticed. He just never did anything. So he did something now. "Thanks Wolf," he whispered into his ear as they laid together.

Yuri awoke the next morning on the floor; he lost another dominance battle for the bed.

**AN: Well pooh. Bad. Random. Story. Please review. I'm a newbie, so my story needs some criticism. Chapter two should be coming...soonish. lol. **


End file.
